Moi, et les autres
by miss-sakurako
Summary: Je suis seul. C'est comme un fardeau sur mes épaules, un poids à mes chevilles. One shot : Bon le résumé est pas très long mais bon c'est un one-shot u.u Ca ne prend que 2-3 minutes à lire. Lisez, s'il-vous-plaît. Ce one-shot me tient vraiment à coeur.


Bonjour ! Je vous présente un cours one-shot ^^ Il me tient vraiment au coeur. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ « Comment pourrais-je aimer le monde de demain si je ne peux aimer celui d'aujourd'hui ? »_

Ce monde, je ne le comprends plus.

Ce monde, je ne l'aime plus.

Ce monde, il m'a détruit.

.

.

.

Ce monde est pourri

* * *

Seul. C'est un beau mot pour me définir. Seul et méprisé. Seul, et sans personne pour m'aider. Seul...Au milieu de plusieurs milliards d'êtres humains.

_La vie est une ironie... Une ironie qui détruit des vies chaque jour._

Je n'ai jamais eu de « chez moi ». Je ne me suis jamais senti assez bien quelque part pour poser mes maigres possessions et m'y installer. Je n'ai pas de maison. Je n'ai pas ce sentiment de sécurité que procure une maison. Je suis seul, et c'est tout.

_Parce que c'est ainsi. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est sois seul et ferme la._

Il y en a d'autres... Des comme moi, je veux dire. Eux aussi sont seuls, méprisés. Eux aussi n'ont pas de maison. Et eux aussi, personne n'est là pour eux. On se regarde, on se reconnaît. On essaie de s'entraider mais c'est dur. Parce qu'il y a les autres. Les autres, c'est eux. Les autres, c'est ceux qui sont venus, qui sont passé à côté de nous, qui nous ont regardé mais qui jamais ne se sont arrêtés. À côté de ces autres, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas exister. C'est comme si je n'existais pas, comme si je n'étais qu'une poussière sur leur chemin.

_Une poussière parmi d'autres. Un être que soit on ignore, soit on haït, mais que jamais on aide à exister._

Pourtant, vous savez, je ne demande pas grand chose. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que l'on me reconnaisse le droit de vivre. Après tout, c'est un crime de tuer des humains... Ne suis-je donc pas considéré comme un être humain ?

_Pourquoi avez-vous donc le droit de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un ? Pourquoi avez-vous le droit de décider qui a le droit d'être humain, et qui ne l'a pas ?_

Je regarde au tout de moi, et partout je vois la mort. Elle semble me tendre les mains. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi je suis né. Pourquoi avais-je du naître et fouler cette terre, pour vivre une vie de souffrance, de désespoir et de famine ? Mais malgré tout ça, je ne me suis jamais demandé pour quelle raison j'allais mourir.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle devenue si absurde que la mort nous apparaît comme banale ?_

J'allais mourir seul, pour le plaisir de ces autres. Parce que eux étaient dignes d'être humain, et moi non. Et alors que mes paupières se fermeraient , avec pour seule vision la solitude de mon monde, eux s'endormiront paisiblement, sans songer aux nombres de vies détruites à cause d'eux... Sans même savoir que s'ils avaient tous décidé d'agir, quelque chose aurait bougé. Et ça... Ça aurait été beau.

_Je nais dans la douleur, je vis dans la solitude, je meurs dans la souffrance. Sans jamais personne pour me tendre la main, j'observe avec tristesse le monde tournait et m'ignorait. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Personne ne s'intéresse à ceux comme moi. Les êtres humains, ceux qui sont dignes d'être comme tel, se plaisent dans __leur complaisance. Ils vivent et aiment l'idée que jamais les choses ne bougeront, que jamais le destin ne changera._

* * *

Ce texte, ce n'est pas une vidéo de chat sur youtube. Ce texte, ce n'est pas un défi facebook. Ce texte, c'est une histoire. Ce texte, c'est un message. Tous les jours, vous vous levez et vivez votre vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous regardez le monde tourner. Je ne suis pas là pour vous critiquer. Je voulais juste vous faire passer un message. Peut-être que vous le comprendrez, peut-être que vous préférerais m'ignorer ou peut-être que vous préférerais m'insulter. Je m'en moque. Au moins, moi, j'aurais essayé de faire quelque chose.

À l'heure actuelle, il y a ce fameux mondial de foot. Pour être honnête, je m'en moque du foot. C'est un sport comme les autres. Il y a du dopage, des échanges d'argents, des athlètes sur-payés, des match truqués, et puis il y a ceux qui en sont fan, ceux qui jouent pour le plaisir de jouer, pour qui l'argent n'est qu'un des possibles bénéfices. Mais il a aussi CE mondial. Le mondial de football 2014, ou le mondial de la honte. Des gens, comme vous et moi, sont morts pour que ce mondial puisse se faire. Leur seul crime ? Ils étaient pauvres et n'avaient pas les moyens de vivre. Des animaux sont morts. Ils salissaient les rues.

Il est peut-être temps de réagir, non ? Trouvez-vous normal que des êtres vivants meurent pour le seul fait d'exister ?

Pour les plus grands fan de football, le foot c'est plus qu'un sport. C'est un moment de partage. Dans ce mondial, nous partageons tous quelque chose : le sang versé des brésiliens incrusté sur nos mains.

C'est bien beau de montrer notre indignation pour des faits qui se sont passé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, pour des faits contre lesquels nous ne pouvons rien faire... Ce serait peut-être bien de réagir aussi pour des faits actuels, contre lesquels on peut agir.

S'il-vous-plaît, faites circuler ce texte, partagez-le sur les réseaux sociaux. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'est un moyen d'agir quand on a l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire.

* * *

PS : Pour celles et ceux qui seraient perplexes, j'ai écris ce texte en suivant deux visions qui, je trouve, se recoupe : la mort de Harry en combat (un Harry torturé parce que seul) et la mort d'un brésilien (également seul, même si pas pour les mêmes raisons).

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire et de reviewer. Par partager, je voulais dire mettre le lien pour que les gens puisse accéder au site. C'est vrai que, en soit, le mondial a permis à une partie de la population d'être contente. Mais je doute que ce soit la partie visée dans ce message =.='' Pour la partie du la seconde guerre mondiale, je me suis peut-être mal exprimée, désolée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que l'on s'indigne pour des faits commis en dans les années 40. Crois-moi, j'ai toujours été très sensible à l'horreur qui se sont déroulées tout au long de l'histoire humaine. Néanmoins, j'ai le sentiment que nous nous révoltons pour des faits passés, contre lesquels on ne peut plus rien mais que l'on ne fait rien pour des faits actuels. Et ça, c'est dommage. (mais je n'ai jamais comparé les crimes nazis et ce qui s'est passé au Brésil). J'avoue que le rapprochement avec la mort d'Harry est tirée par les cheveux. Mais maintenant, c'est ma vision de sa mort. Dans une autre fic, cela aurait peut-être été une autre vision. C'est justement ça qui est magique avec les fanfictions ^^ Enfin, je vais arrêter là x) Merci encore pour ta review xp


End file.
